


you can take it, just don't break it [THE AFTERSTORY]

by midnight_kisses



Series: x1 in harry potter universe [2]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like really really tooth-rotting and diabetes-induxing fluff, may be added - Freeform, people around them suffer—especially single dogs, with considerable spiciness added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_kisses/pseuds/midnight_kisses
Summary: Events that transpired after 'you can take it, just don't break it'🎄SEUNGSEOK CHRISTMAS SPECIAL🎄
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Series: x1 in harry potter universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580668
Comments: 14
Kudos: 139





	you can take it, just don't break it [THE AFTERSTORY]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is like a sequel to my first story 'you can take it, just don't break it' so there are many references i made from there... So it's highly recommended that you read the main story first uwu ❤️
> 
> To those who have already read, then please proceed comfortably! Hahaha
> 
> I hope you will like my Christmas offering even if it is a bit late 😂
> 
> NOTE: THIS TOOK PLACE TWO YEARS AFTER THE TIMELINE OF THE FIRST STORY

Wooseok paced around the exquisitely decorated parlor for the nth time that night.  
  
  
He tried to finish that muggle thriller novel he borrowed from Dongpyo, to distract him but it's of no use.  
  
  
It was three hours before midnight of this much awaited Christmas Eve.  
  
  
And with impatience, he is wondering when _that_ _guy_ will arrive.  
  
  
"Why don't you just wait for him downstairs? You can welcome him first, the exact second he arrives." His extravagantly dressed mother, Joohyun, said as she walked into the room with unbelievable elegance—a special box cradled in her gloved hands.  
  
  
"I don't want to look too eager. It's embarrassing." Wooseok said seriously, before opting to plop himself down on the loveseat by the window.  
  
  
His mother rolled her eyes with sophistication (how she managed to do that, is beyond our comprehension)  
  


  
"You haven't seen each other for six months. I believe your eagerness is justified." She assured him.  
  
  
  
It had been seven months since Wooseok and Seungyoun had finally graduated from Hogwarts.  
  
And in the end, Seungyoun had decided to pursue the distinguished career of being a specialist in the field of magical arrays. (That fool also admitted that—aside from his own interest in magic arrays—he wanted to devote his life to the field of magic that brought the two of them together. Wooseok told him it's too corny—but the shorter secretly loved it haha ❤️)  
  
Due to Seungyoun's high aptitude for the craft, he was easily accepted as a disciple by that mysterious magic array expert (the Headmaster's friend) who turned out to be a very powerful and respected figure—even Wooseok's grandfather, a dedicated researcher of the field, is a big fan of said expert. So indeed, Seungyoun had gotten lucky.  
  
The downside of this is that Seungyoun had to be away for months—accompanying his mentor in visiting ancient ruins in different obscure parts of the world to uncover new or unusual arrays they can find.  
  
  


  
They communicated through letters of course, but it was not enough to stem the loneliness of being apart.  
  
  


  
Fortunately, Wooseok was able to busy himself as well.  
  


  
Since he is really not into politics, Wooseok had chosen to help his mother in developing new magical pills and potions in her renowned pharmaceutical company and even some skincare products for witches in her luxurious cosmetics brand in France.  
  


  
In fact, Wooseok is now the head of the magical product development department—the youngest wizard chemist in the team.  
  
  
But still,

Even how busy he gets,

  
  


Even how much he tries to hide it,  
  


  
  
Wooseok still painfully missed his goofball dearly.  
  
  


  
"Anyway, I'll leave Seungyoun's gift here okay?" His mom said while showing him the beautifully wrapped box with a golden bow.  
  
  
Wooseok raised an eyebrow.

His mother—who is used to giving only money as gift because she finds preparing presents bothersome— actually went out of her way to wrap the gift up?  
  
  
"Mom, is that the thing I asked?" Wooseok questioned, looking suspiciously at the prettily dolled up box.  
  
  
"Yes." His mother affirmed, holding the box carefully in her arms.  
  
  
"Thank you, but you didn't have to wrap it up." Wooseok said coming closer to receive it. "I would have done it, since it's my gift after all."  
  
  
"It's a very valuable treasure! Even I have second-thoughts of allowing you to give it to him!" Joohyun said to her son seriously. "This present deserves the special treatment!"  
  
  
Wooseok smiled at his mother's exaggeration. "Yet you _never_ once gave me a wrapped present...is Seungyoun your son or what?"  
  
  
"Well, he _will_ be, right?" Joohyun said casually, her eyes crinkling in delight at her son's reaction that follows.  
  
"Mom, what the _heck_ ?" Wooseok sputters from where he sat.  
  
  
"What? Am I wrong?" Joohyun continues to prod at her son with an expression of enjoyment. "Do you remember when you first introduced him to me?"  
  
  
  
 **-flashback start-**  
  
  
 _The first meeting had been an extremely nerve-wracking experience for not only Seungyoun, but also Wooseok as well._ _  
  
_

_  
__Seungyoun breaks in cold sweat as he tries to properly introduce himself—putting into practice the strict pureblood etiquette that he had been taught over the years._ _  
  
_

_  
__Wooseok had noted that his mother had unnecessarily made herself more intimidating this time—so he tried to plead to her with his eyes._ _  
  
_

_  
__'Go easy on him.' Wooseok wanted to convey._ _  
  
_

_  
__But his mother just let a slight smirk ghost over her lips as if saying 'leave it to mommy, I have a plan ok?'_ _  
__  
__  
__So Wooseok could only pray that Seungyoun would be perfectly tactful during this conversation._ _  
__  
__  
__Lady Bae-Kim Joohyun, leveled her son's boyfriend a cutting gaze—giving the impression that she is ready to tear him into pieces with her immaculately manicured nails if he do as much as breathe one wrong word._ _  
__  
__  
__It was clear where Wooseok had inherited his intimidating demeanor and stunning visage._ _  
__  
__  
__Normally, Seungyoun is a very eloquent young man. Facing any other important figures—he isn't easily deterred at all! He could speak to them very well._ _  
__  
__  
__But even the pressure of facing the Minister of Magic himself is probably no match to the pressure Seungyoun felt under the withering stare of his (hopefully) future mother-in-law._ _  
__  
__  
__Seungyoun had understood now; in-laws are indeed scary._ _  
__  
__  
__"What is your intentions with my son?" Wooseok's mother had asked._ _  
__  
__  
__Seungyoun panicked._ _  
__  
__  
__And with his few remaining braincells—the very last ones who still hasn't stopped working—he had instinctively blurted out:_ _  
__  
__  
__"Marriage ma'am!" The aspiring son-in-law had audaciously said._ _  
__  
__  
__The smack on the arm that came from Wooseok was immediate._ _  
__  
__  
__On the other hand, this had rendered older woman speechless._ _  
__  
__  
__Never had she expected such a blatant reply!_ _  
__  
__  
__None of those flowery words, no reading-between the lines, no tact, no finesse._ _  
__  
__  
__Just blatant honesty._ _  
__  
__  
__And Lady Joohyun does not know how to react at that._ _  
__  
__  
__'This boy just deadass asked for my son's hand in marriage right off the bat.'_ _  
__  
__  
__What a strange child._ _  
__  
__  
__"Oh my god! You are so embarrassing!" Wooseok had cried, face turning a bright scarlet._ _  
__  
__  
__Being able to see her indifferent son became a flustered mess had made his mother, Joohyun, laugh._ _  
__  
__  
__"Interesting..." Joohyun said smiling, her true nature coming out._ _  
__  
__"...tell me more of these plans..." She said, wanting to see the more of her son's cute and extremely rare embarrassed expressions._ _  
__  
__And much to Wooseok's horror,_ _  
__  
__Seungyoun immediately obliged—taking the opportunity to win his future mother-in-law's favor._ _  
__  
__  
__Seungyoun and Wooseok's mom had became best friends and comrades-in-arms in embarrassing Wooseok eversince._  
  
  
  
 **-flashback end-**  
  
  
  
"I hate you two." Wooseok huffed.  
  
"Cheer up, my darling, you wouldn't want to meet your boyfriend with such a sour face right?" Joohyun said, coming closer to pinch her son's cheeks.  
  
Then she tilted her head as if reconsidering "...On second thought, your pouting face is so adorable, he might immediately eat you u—"  
  
  
 _What the heck!_  
  
  
"That's it mom, I don't need your help anymore." Wooseok said pushing away from his mom who was now laughing at his expense.  
  
  
Suddenly, the faint sound of commotion downstairs had reached the parlor.  
  
  
 _"Welcome, Young Master Cho."_ They heard the servants greeted.  
  
  
Wooseok was startled before hastily grabbing the nearest book within his reach and positiong himself on the velvet sofa.  
  
  
In a blink of an eye, the younger had already taken on the calm appearance of an indifferent young master reading a book—seemingly unbothered by the arrival of his boyfriend.  
  
  
Lady Joohyun didn't know whether to applaud her son's acting skills or facepalm at his ridiculousness.  
  
  
But the cool facade was broken not long after.  
  
  
  
"What is taking him so long?" Wooseok asked as his eyebrows began to furrow.  
  
  


  
"Sweetheart, it had only been one minute since—"  
  
  


  
"That's it! I'm coming down to look for him!" Wooseok said miffed. Discarding the book on his hand without care before stomping out the parlor.  
  
  


  
"Is this the example of what the youth called _'whipped culture'_ these days?" Lady Joohyun thought before chuckling in amusement.

  
  
  


***  
  
  
Wooseok marched down the stairs with a frown.  
  
  
He was too embarrassed to admit it but he was a bit annoyed that Seungyoun didn't rush up to meet him immediately.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cho Seungyoun!" Wooseok called out, unaware of the discernable pout that now adorned his face...  
  
  
...but his frown softened when his eyes had zeroed in on the very familiar tall figure talking to the servants—urging the hesitant and shy maids and butlers to accept the little gifts he was passing around.  
  
  
His jet black hair is now a bit longer and tousled by the wind from outside, the handsome face and charming fox eyes that Wooseok had only seen in his dreams for the past six months seem to have grown more attractive...  
  


  
  
 _He is really here._  
  
  
***  
  
  
Having heard the melodious voice tinged with irritation, Seungyoun immediately snapped his gaze behind him.  
  
  
Seeing his petite boyfriend by the stairs—wide-eyed and looking like the most _exquisite_ Christmas angel ever—Seungyoun suddenly felt an explosion of warmth in his heart.  
  
  
"Wooseokie." Seungyoun called affectionately, opening his arms wide.  
  
  
Wooseok hesitantly lets go of the banisters...But to everyone's shock, he suddenly broke into a run before catapulting himself into Seungyoun's comfortable embrace, hugging the taller's waist tightly.  
  
  
The maids and butlers desperately fights the urge to coo at such a cute sight, afraid to offend their young master.  
  
  
But Seungyoun had no such inhibitions—he confidently expressed how much he missed Wooseok by repeatedly cooing the words _'i miss you'_ and _'i love you'_ while showering his boyfriend's tiny face with sweet little kisses.  
  
  
  
This touching reunion and sweet image of their PDA had made everyone around them feel warm and fluttery, while at the same time dealing 1000+ emotional damage to all the single dogs who are reading this fic. 🤡  
  
  
  
Anyway, the sound of someone clearing her throat had interrupted their lovey-dovey moment.  
  
  
"I hate to interrupt, but I believe it is appropriate if you continue your sweet little reunion when everyone of us have left, yes?" Wooseok's mom said in her cool tone as she gracefully descended down the stairs.  
  
  
"Lady Joohyun. Stunning as always!" Seungyoun smiled, dropping a little kiss on Wooseok's temple before temporarily letting him go to properly greet his future mother-in-law.  
  
  
"Seungyoun, welcome back child." Joohyun said as they hugged. "My darling Wooseok have missed you so terribly."  
  
  
"Mom!" Wooseok shot his mother a betrayed look.  
  
  
"As I have." Seungyoun smiled, gazing back at Wooseok warmly. "I daresay, even more so."  
  
  
"That's not true." Wooseok scoffed before mumbling softly. _"I definitely missed you more."_  
  
  
"Awwww baby~" Seungyoun melted, looking at Wooseok with the worst case of heart-eyes everyone has ever seen.  
  
  
The pink sakura filter immediately activated and the existence of the bystanders are completely forgotten once again.  
  
  
Lady Joohyun sighed. She clapped her hands and got all the servants' attention.  
  
  
"Prepare to depart." She said and the maids and butlers immediately went to work.  
  
  
"Wait, we are not going with your mother to the gala?" Seungyoun asked Wooseok.  
  
  
"No." Joohyun answered before Wooseok can reply. "Wooseokie specifically asked to use this villa to prepare a surprise for you this Christmas."  
  
  
"S-Surprise?!? For me?!?" Seungyoun asked in shock.  
  
  
"Enjoy." Wooseok's mother winked meaningfully before matching out with her whole entourage—leaving the two youngsters.  
  
  
  
Completely alone.  
  
  
  
"Baby..." Seungyoun spoke. His voice unsettlingly calm and controlled.  
  
  
"Yes?" Wooseok awkwardly answers.  
  
  
  
"Is this what I think it is?" Seungyoun looked at him with a neutral face that does not match his fiery eyes.  
  
  
The smaller gulped.  
  
  
"It depends," Wooseok began, suddenly feeling too shy to meet his eyes. "What do you _think_ it is?"  
  
  
From his peripheral vision, he saw Seungyoun's form loom closer.  
  
  
"This."  
  
  
Without further ado, Seungyoun immediately pulled Wooseok into a passionate kiss.  
  
  
Wooseok was so surprised that he almost lost his balance... luckily, Seungyoun securely held his waist and brought him closer against his broad chest.  
  
  
All the feeling of longing during those lonely nights immediately surfaced with full force.  
  
  
Seungyoun pulled back to tilt Wooseok's chin higher, he pressed his thumb on the smaller's plump bottom lip before dragging it down slightly.  
  
After that, Seungyoun wasted no time in diving down to capture those rosebud lips once again—this time, slipping his tongue into the small opening he had created.  
  
  
Wooseok returned the kiss as fiercely as he can but he couldn't keep up with Seungyoun's surprising aggressiveness... He just eventually grew pliant in the taller boy's arms.  
  
  
Seungyoun kissed the corner of Wooseok's now-swollen lips before trailing down to the smaller's perfectly unblemished neck.  
  
  
"Youn...w-wait—ah!" Wooseok mewled softly as Seungyoun began the process of creating the first of the many bruise he plans to put all over Wooseok's body tonight. The younger is trying to pull back but the taller's arms around him felt like steel.  
  
  
  
  
While our two passionate lovebirds are engaging in quite an intimate moment, the front door opened.  
  
  
  
"HO! HO! MERRY CHRIST—OMYGOSH! ABORT! ABORT!" The panicked voice of Lee Jinhyuk resounded before a loud slam of the door.  
  
  
Wooseok and Seungyoun forcibly stopped their make-out session.  
  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Wooseok began fixing his hair and adjusting his shirt before turning to straighten the creases he had create on the bewildered Seungyoun's robe.  
  
  
Familiar voices could be heard outside.  
  
  
 _"What's wrong Jinhyuk-hyung?"_ _  
__  
__"Why'd you go go back outside? What's going on?"_ _  
__  
__"Don't tell me...Oh my gosh? Are they for real?!"_ _  
__  
__"Anyone else don't feel like going in anymore? Or is it just me?"_  
  
  
More chatter sounded from outside.  
  
  
  
"Baby???" Seungyoun looked questioningly at Wooseok.  
  
  
Wooseok sighed, fixing Seungyoun's hair.  
  
  
"This is the surprise," Wooseok began to explain.  
  
  
  
"It had been a long time since we were able to get together with everyone... So I decided to organize a small party and invited our closest friends."  
  
  
 _"Oh."_ Seungyoun blushed, remembering what he _thought_ was the surprise.  
  
  
"Are you disappointed?" Wooseok asked in a quiet voice.  
  
  
"Of course not!" Seungyoun said shaking his head and hugging Wooseok. "You know how much I love them, right?"  
  
  
A knock brought back their attention to the door.  
  
  
 _"Uhm... Guys, are we still pushing through with the party?"_ Seungwoo's voice came from behind the door.  
  
  
"Of course! Wait a minute!" Seungyoun replied, then he looked down at Wooseok. "Let's open the door together, yeah?"  
  
  
"Ok." Wooseok nodded.  
  
  
They walked towards the door hand in hand.  
  
  
"Uhm, last question." Seungyoun said.  
  
  
"Yes?" Wooseok asked.  
  
  
  
"What time do they leave?"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
They spent their Christmas Eve on the cozily decorated living room—the largest one in the villa—with a sumptuous feast prepared by Wooseok himself (but not without the help of the several of the best chefs that his mom personally invited from France—though, he need not mention that to them)  
  
  
Spirited Christmas music floated in the air weaving a melody with their cheery laughter and the subtle crackling of the fire on the fireplace.  
  
  
The whole bunch is present,  
  
  
Seungwoo who just recently came back from the Dragon Sanctuary in Romania after a whole year that he had been accepted on his job,  
  
Jinhyuk who specifically took a leave from MACUSA (Magical Congress of the United States) just for that day despite being extremely busy.  
  
  
And of course the kids who are still studying.  
  
  
Yohan and Hangyul, who were both actually scouted to join professional Quidditch after graduation. (They're still thinking about it since they also want to be Aurors)

Minkyu, who was suppose to spend Christmas break at Beauxbatons (but was secretly smuggled out by Jinhyuk without permission from the kid's parents)

  
Minhee and Junho who also recently also joined their House teams (both as Chasers)  
  
Hyeongjun, Eunsang, Dohyon are now the ones organizing that 'random hobby sessions' eversince their senior Nako had graduated. (which was now an official school club by the way)  
  
  
They talked about a lot of things.  
  
The working hyungs sharing stories about their jobs between sips of Firewhisky while the young ones retells their school escapades over butterbeer and pumpkin juice—all these swapping of stories while they are cozily huddled together on either the soft stuffed couches or the fluffy mattresses and throw pillows they decided to lay down on the carpeted floor.  
  
  
They played a few games and it was truly a fun night.  
  
  
  
The time for opening gifts came. (But mostly it is just for the kids)  
  
  
Most of them got what they wanted.  
  
  
"Uwahhhhhh!!! I love having rich hyungs!!!" Minhee said happily as he took out his gifts.  
  


  
"Don't you mean, you love your hyungs?" Seungwoo said smiling.

  
  
"Rich hyungs." Minhee repeated. "I said what I said."

  
"Thank you Wooseokie-hyung! Seungyounie-hyung!" Dohyon exclaimed happily, after receiving that expensive new musical keyboard he wanted, as well as additional plug-ins and headphones etc.  
  
  
And yes, Seungyoun and Wooseok's gifts are joined, (like a married couple would👀)  
  
  
"And this is for Wooseok and Seungyoun!" Jinhyuk waved an envelope.  
  
  
And it seems like the gifts they received had been joined too.  
  
  
"Wooseokie, what is it?" Seungyoun asked when he noticed his boyfriend glaring at Jinhyuk after opening the gift he got them.  
  
  
"All expense paid Honeymoon to Greece! Wow!" Seungyoun said, suddenly feeling a strange pressure coming from their friend who is looking at them.  
  
  
"Look at the **period of validity** ." Jinhyuk insists. "It's _very_ important."  
  
  
"Valid only until _five years_ from now." Wooseok read flatly, squinting his eyes.

“Are you trying to tell us something Jinhyuk?"  
  
  
Jinhyuk shrugged. "Noooo! What do you mean?"  
  
  
"You're not that slick hyung." Minkyu shook his head at the older, knowing exactly what Jinhyuk is up to.  
  
  
They continue to watch the kids tear through their remaining presents when Seungyoun leaned to whisper to Wooseok's ears.  
  
  
"My present, I'll give it later okay love?" Seungyoun said.  
  
  
  
"Okay." Wooseok nodded before pulling a card from his pocket and handing it to Seungyoun.  
  
  
  
  
 **_I can only give you my gift once we are alone. So wait a bit more <3_ **  
  
  
  
Seungyoun looked hesitantly at Wooseok, not daring to assume again.  
  
  
"Baby, is **_this_ ** what I think it is, this time?" Seungyoun asked carefully, with hopeful eyes.  
  
  
The very telling blush that colours the apple of Wooseok's cheeks as he nodded confirmed that it **_is_ ** what he think it **_is_ ** this time.  
  
  
 _YES FINALLY!!!!! 😭_  
  
  
The innocent maknaes looked at the two smilingly, while the rest—who are already knowledgeable in the _'ways of the world'_ —looked at the two with exaggerated disgusted expression.  
  
  
"Uhm, guys were still here." Seungwoo reminded the two.  
  
  
"The message written in the card must be very touching and heartfelt!" Eunsang said dreamily. "Look at how happy and moved Seungyoun-hyung is!"  
  
  
They could have just smoothly let the topic die without anyone further addressing it, but Hangyul just had to open his mouth.  
  
  
"What heartfelt message?" Hangyul scoffed. "Wooseok-hyung probably just granted him entrance—"  
  
  
A hurling pillow right in to his face had cut off his next words.  
  
  
Everyone broke into laughter.  
  
  
"Entrance to where?" Hyeongjun asked Jinhyuk in a whisper—completely clueless as to why everyone was cackling and wiggling their eyebrows suggestively.  
  
  
"Yo!" Jinhyuk wheezed in the middle of chortling. "Hyeongjun just asked me _where_ Seungyoun was granted entrance to. I can't! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
  
"Hyung tell us!" Minhee teasingly called out to Seungyoun with a cheeky, overemphasized wink.  
  
  
"Where will Seungyoun-hyung enter?!?! I want to know too!!!" Young Dohyon complained, wanting to be let in the joke to.  
  
  
"BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!"  
  
  
This had all the hyungs falling over at the hilarity of the situation. (Except Wooseok, who wanted to die of mortification, and Seungyoun who is already absentmindedly smiling like a fool while thinking about his gift.)  
  
  
The maknae pouted, displeased that no one answered his question.  
  
  
"Is it somewhere fun? Is it an amusement park?" Dohyon incessantly asked. "Can I go there too?"  
  
  
At that, the others are already on the point of laughing so much that no sound comes out anymore. Some of them was dangerously close to popping a vein.  
  
  
"DOHYON JUST KILLED ME!!! WTF!!! HAHAHA!!!"  
  
"I LOST MY LUNG AT _'Is it an amusement park?'_ LIKE DEADASS— HAHAHA!"  
  
"That innocent _'Can I go there too?'_ , SEND HELP, I CAN'T BREATHE—"  
  
  
"Stop asking Dohyon-ah, and let your hyungs live" Seungwoo said also trying to stop his laughing.  
  
  
"DROP DEAD! ALL OF YOU!!!" Wooseok snarled at the ones who are laughing like a bunch of crazy hyenas.  
  


  
***  
  


  
  


  
Seungyoun had always imagined the domestic scene that would unfold once he and Wooseok finally reunites after six month of being apart.  
  


  
And it includes waking up with his beautiful Wooseok in his arms after a night a passionate intimacy, with gentle rays of sunshine resulting to the scene's radiant perfection...  
  


  
 _But alas!_ Seungyoun woke up to Dohyon's feet on his face while his sleeping Wooseok is cuddling a cute Hyeongjun on another mattress separated by several unconscious heap of bodies between them.  
  


  
Their fun get-together had ended too late (or too early in the morning rather) that they had decided that their guests should just stay over—therefore resulting to this current sleeping arrangement in the livingroom.  
  
  
Seungyoun sighed. _They should be thankful that I love them really..._  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
"Is it really okay for us to leave like this?" Minkyu asked, the group barely managing to fully put on their coats and hats before being ushered into the foyer—prompting their departure.  
  
  
"But hyungie, we'll feel really bad! We should help in cleaning—" Hyeongjun tried to insist.  
  
  
"No!" Seungyoun said, waving the offer off immediately. "We can definitely handle it! Leave it to hyungie, it's nothing!"  
  
  
"Look at this hyung!" Yohan scoffed pointing disbelievingly at the older. "He is really driving us out! Tsk tsk."  
  


  
Seungyoun smoothly ignored Yohan's accusations as he ruffled each of the kids' heads.  
  


  
"Thank you for coming! Love you kiddos! Mwah! Mwah! Mwah! Have a safe trip home ok?"  
  
  
"You should at least _try_ to hide it, you know." Junho said flatly.  
  
  
"Haha, I don't know what you mean Junho-ah!" Seungyoun laughed.  
  
  
"Hyung, you **_are_ ** aware that you can **_only_ ** fool Hyeongjun and Dohyon now, right?" Dongpyo said, crossing his dainty arms over his chest with a scolding expression at his hyung.  
  
  
  
"Never mind, just have fun then..." Seungwoo sighed, shaking his head as he ushered everyone back to the portkey.

  
  


Seungyoun was waving at them until they successfully disappears into thin air.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Alone at last! Hehe" Seungyoun said back-hugging Wooseok and squeezing him playfully.  
  


  
"Not so fast" Wooseok said wiggle out of Seungyoun's hold. "Where's my gift?"  
  
  
Seungyoun chuckled at Wooseok's demanding face.  
  


  
He went to pick something out of the pocket of his coat that was hung at the rack—a black velvet box.  
  
  
"Merry Christmas my love!" Seungyoun presented to Wooseok.  
  


  
The younger gratefully took it and Seungyoun resumed back-hugging Wooseok as he opens it.  
  
  
It was a beautiful pendant with a delicately intricate design that was carved by hand.  
  
  
"Wait a minute..." Wooseok squints as he tries to look at the carvings closely. "Is this...is this...?"  
  
  
"An array." Seungyoun finished with a smile.  
  
  
Wooseok was taken aback.

  
  
"You carved it yourself?" Wooseok asked, knowing such type of piece had such a high difficulty.  
  
  
"Yes," Seungyoun affirms. "It took a long while and my mentor gave me many pointers too."  
  
  
Seungyoun downplayed it but Wooseok knew how excruciatingly difficult it is to combine an array into a magical object. And still being a rookie in the magical arrays increases the level of difficulty by tenfold!  
  
  
Wooseok could imagine the hardships Seungyoun had to go through.  
  
  
"Wow..." Wooseok said, feeling moved. "Thank you, Youn."  
  
  
"Anything for you." Seungyoun nuzzled him with a smile. "Go on...Activate it."  
  
  
Wooseok closed his eyes as channels a bit of magic power into it.  
  
  
When he opens his eyes, he was greeted by a shock of green.  
  


  
  
_He couldn't believe it_ .  
  
  
  


  
"W-WOODZ?!?!" Wooseok exclaimed.  
  
  


  
  


  
"With this pendant, you will be able to allow Woodz to manifest at will...until the amount of magical power you injected into to pendant runs out of course." Seungyoun explained but Wooseok was barely even listening to him.  
  
  


  
_He couldn't believe Woodz is back!_   
  
  


  
"This way, even when I will be away, my heart will still be with you." Seungyoun said. "I'll be able to feel if you are lonely...and Woodz will be able to comfort you when you are down."  
  


  
  
Wooseok felt the tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
  


  
_Cho Seungyoun, what the fuck._   
  
  


  
"I don't want to give you your gift anymore!" Wooseok cried holding Woodz against his chest. "You are too much! I hate you!"  
  
  
"B-Baby?" Seungyoun was alarmed with Wooseok's sudden sobs so he quickly turned him around in his arms.  
  
  
"I want you to have a Wooshin one too!" Wooseok looked up at him demandingly through his tears. "I also want to have a way to know if you are lonely or safe! Promise me okay?!"  
  
  
  
"Aye! I'll definitely work on it as soon as I can. stop crying now Woosoekie." Seungyoun smiled wiping his little boyfriend's tears away.  
  
  
  
  
  
They spent a few minutes just quitely standing there in peace. The morning is bright an tranquil...

  
  
  


The best Chrismas morning ever.  
  
  
  
  
"Are you okay now baby?" Seungyoun asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes." Wooseok quietly said.  
  
  
  
"Good." Seungyoun smiled.  
  
  
  
A few more moments passed by and they are gently swaying on their spot.  
  
  
"Seungyoun." Wooseok called out again.  
  
  
"Hmm?" Seungyoun looked down only to be met with his boyfriend's sweet pair of lips.  
  
  
"You can unwrap your present now." Wooseok said in his soft seductive whisper and a gentle flutter of his lashes.  
  
  
The fond, tender look in Seungyoun's eyes disappeared and was replaced by scorching liquid fire.  
  
  
"Well, don't mind if I do." Seungyoun smirked before suddenly grabbing Wooseok's thighs and wrapping them around his waist as he carries his beautiful ‘present’ to the the bedroom.  
  
  


  
  
  


( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

  
  
  
  
  


( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

  
  
  
  
  


( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

  
  
***  
  


Tired but definitely satsfied, our sweet couple remained lazily cuddled on the bed after _another_ (was it their forth or fifth try already? not sure) round.

  
"Oh! I need to tell you something." Wooseok suddenly exclaimed, raising his head up from where it rested on Seungyoun's chest.

What is it?" Seungyoun asked.

  
  
"The p-present I gave you this morning."  
  


  
Seungyoun grinned wolfishly, remembering the many _things_ they did in the past hours.

"Yes. It is the _loveliest_ present, the _best_ present ever." The taller cooed, dropping a kiss on Wooseok's bare shoulder.  
  
  


Seungyoun made sure to enjoy his 'present' _thoroughly_.

  
"Yes, uh, _that_..." Wooseok shuddered as the taller began to nuzzle his neck again. "It's actually... not it."  
  


  
Seungyoun looked at Wooseok in surprise.  
  


  
"It's not?" The taller asked.  
  


  
"It's not." He replied.  
  
  


  
Seungyoun chuckled. "Well, it's more than enough though. Nothing could ever top it."  
  
  


  
"So you don't want the original gift anymore?"  
  


  
  


  
  
Seungyoun though for a moment.  
  
  
"Now you made me curious baby." Seungyoun said. "Why did you say in the note that you will only give it when we are alone?"  
  


  
"Because it's embarrassing if others see it." Wooseok admitted, turning bright red.  
  


  
  
Seungyoun was watching Wooseok closely, the cogs in his head turning.  
  
  


  
  
  


  
"Baby, I'm getting green-minded again." Seungyoun deadpanned.  
  


  
  


  
  
"You're insatiable." Wooseok squinted at him disapprovingly.  
  
  


  
"I mean, _aside_ from those kinds of _'naughty stuff'_... what other kinds of gifts you would be very embarrassed to open in front of other people?" Seungyoun pointed out.  
  


  
"I'll just get it." Wooseok sighed, deciding to just show him.  
  


  
The younger immediately sat up to get the gift but the sharp pain from his lower back stopped him. He let out a small yelp at the soreness.

"Oww! ...hurts..." Wooseok hissed, falling back against the pillows with a wince.

  
  
Seungyoun tried—and _failed_ — to **_not_ ** look smug at seeing Wooseok's helpless state (in which he was completely responsible for).  
  


  
"Baby, let me get it?" Seungyoun said sweetly, smoothing the creases of discomfort in his small boyfriend's forehead.

  
  
Wooseok glared at the taller but he grumbled his agreement anyway.  
  
  
Seungyoun puts on his pants before going out to retrieve the gift.  
  
  
He came back two minutes later with the said box, and joining Wooseok back to bed.  
  
  
"What could it be." Seungyoun wondered aloud as he pulled at the ribbon.  
  
  
Once the the lid of the box was lifted, the two of them let out different reactions.  
  
  
Seungyoun gasped while Wooseok groaned.  
  
  
"Ah, it's really embarrassing." Wooseok whined.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Seungyoun looked at the photo album with so much emotions and awe.  
  
  
"PICTURES OF BABY WOOSEOK! NO!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE— I'M SOOO DEVASTATED!!! I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED THESE!!! PLS THIS IS A TREASURE!!! Seungyoun almost cried—he had pestered Wooseok so much for a childhood picture before.

_Now he have one whole album!!! ❤️❤️_   
  


  
"No, look at it when I'm not here—UGH!" Wooseok tried to stop Seungyoun from opening it.  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!! YOU'RE SO CUTE!!! OMG!!! LOOK AT YOU WITH YOUR LITTLE CAP!!! SMILING WITH YOUR PRECIOUS LIDDOL TEETH!!! WOOSEOKIE BEST BOY!" Seungyoun continued spouting nonsense.  
  
  
"What the fu—" Wooseok was about to fight Seungyoun but the taller suddenly pressed an unexpected kiss on his lips.  
  
  
  
"Thank you..." Seungyoun whispered out of nowhere while smiling tenderly.  
  
  
  
"...Thank you for being born my love."  
  
  
  
  
  
Wooseok is defeated once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to comment your thoughts or reactions 😳😳😳 I absolutely adore reading them ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Thank you huhu❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
